Ninja's with a Side of Crack
by CreativeInjustice
Summary: OCs.A LOT OF THEM. No character love as of yet. WARNING: pointless story is pointless. Yes, the first chapter is boring. Sorry about that.
1. Chapter 1

**LEAF VILLAGE, DURING THE PASSING OF ACADAMY STUDENTS**

In Mizuki-sensei's class, the Academy students were doing their final test to become a genin.

"Alright Kokoro-chan, it's your turn." Mizuki bellowed over his class.

"Damn! Thought he forgot about me." was the response from the curly haired girl.

"I heard that, no cussing, and get up here." her sensei said warily, his mind elsewhere.

As she walked down the steps to the front of the class, Kokoro mumbled the jutsu repeatedly like a mantra hoping to get it right this time.

"If you have something to say to me spit it out…" he practically lashed out at the girl with a verbal whip. Having looked up to listen to her sensei, Kokoro had lost count of her mantra; all hope to pass the test was gone.

"Yes Mizuki-sensei, I have nothing to tell you."

"Good now just perform the jutsu, so we can finish the rest of the class…. Hurry up!"

Running over the appropriate hand signs in her head, Kokoro began the jutsu.

Smoke billowed arond the small area.

In the front of the class stood a perfect Kokoro clone; at least from Mizuki-sensei's perspective. The class was trying to control their laughter; on the clones back was a 'XP' face with the blessed finger showing in clear detail.

"…You pass Kokoro-chan, well done you may release the jutsu now." Mizuki mumbled in amazement. Kokoro is not very strong at Nin-jutsu, not all.

"Ya! You better know it!" " [Sorry I couldn't resist the urge, to say believe it.]

"Next, Hoshi-Chan," Mizuki said, scribbling down some notes.

"Good luck, Hoshi!" Kokoro high-fived her friend with a smile.

"I can't mess up as bad as you did." Hoshi grinned casually, but inwardly worried about the up coming test and was terribly nervous.

"Today, you two." Mizuki-sensei was unusually impatient this morning.

"Yes, Mizuki-sensei" Hoshi hurried down the stairs to the front of the classroom.

_Concentrate; _she told herself, _this is easy. Just one clone, easy as pie…except pie is not very easy at all… _Hoshi sighed and looked at Mizuki-sensei.

"Go ahead." he waved a hand at her and wrote down more notes.

"Right…" Hoshi's brows came together into a tight knot and slowly, buildingdown from the head, a clone appeared. It was a perfect likeness in all ways. Their hair was the same, their clothes were the same, everything was the same, except the feet. For where a set of shoes and toes should have been, there was nothing. A very big mistake.

"Well done, Hoshi-chan! A perfect shadow clone. You pass." Mizuki smiled for the first time this morning and held out a gleaming headband.

Hoshi was shocked. "But, sensei…" Then it occurred to her. Mizuki could not see past the table, thus could not see her screw-up. She smiled, "Thank you, sensei."

As he handed her the band, Hoshi couldn't help but giggle delightedly. While running up the stairs to her seat a boy who had not gotten a headband threw his foot into the path. Hoshi's foot latched to his and gravity pulled her forward and down. _Wait a minuet! I'm a ninja now! I can't trip! _She caught herself before actually hitting the floor.

"Mao! Apologize to Hoshi!" Mizuki lashed at the boy.

"But sensei, it was an accident! I wouldn't trip someone on purpose!" he whined loudly, glancing from Hoshi to Mizuki and back again.

Hoshi smiled, "its fine sensei. I'm sure he didn't do it on purpose." she walked up the remaining steps and sat next to Kokoro.

"Hoshi," Kokoro looked up angrily, "you know that wasn't an accident."

"Yes, but I didn't want to cause a commotion in the middle of testing."

Kokoro sighed and leaned back in her chair. "You know I'm gonna kick his ass, right?"

"It is the only thing you're really good at."

Behind them, a blond girl scoffed. "It's true, Kokoro."

Turning around, Kokoro almost fell out of her chair. "Aw, shuddup, Tsuki! I can do better taijutsu than you!"

Tsuki smiled, "I never said you couldn't. Just that-"

Mizuki-sensei interrupted. "Tsuki-chan! Your turn"

Tsuki practically skipped down the stairs.

"Go."

Not two seconds after the command was given, five perfect shadow clones stood erect.

"Marvelous!" Mizuki-sensei seemed to have emotion at last, and continued his praise. "You pass with flying colors!"

Tsuki walked back to her seat proudly, already using her headband to push back her hair.

The rest of the students' tests went by relatively uneventful, except for one boy who tried to tell on Kokoro for her "stupid jutsu". He promptly received an eraser to the back of the head.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Aren't you excited about the teams, Gary?"

"I suppose." Gary flipped his God-worthy hair nonchalantly and more than half the girls in class squealed with excitement. Though she wasn't a squealer, Momoko's heart did a little jump. It wasn't her fault, Gary-Stu just happened to be the sexiest thing since sex.

"Gawd, he's to hot for this stupid school." Kokoro leaned over her desk, staring at the back of Gary's head.

"Be sure to wipe up the drool before you leave class." Hoshi playfully tapped Kokoro's arm.

"That's a good one, Hoshi!" Tsuki sat next to Kokoro and placed her bag on the table.

"Omigawd! Mao, what happened to you?"

Right on cue, Mao walked into the room sporting two black eyes, a broken arm and what appeared to be a bandaged crotch.

"Nothing happened; I just fell down some stairs…" Mao fell silent.

At her desk in the back Kokoro smiled wickedly.

Tsuki glanced over to her, "Kokoro…"

"Um, e-exuse me."

All the students looked at the front of the class. A young woman with long dark brown hair stood before them.

"Who're you?" asked Kokoro loudly.

"And where's Mizuki-sensei?" Tsuki was also loud.

"Ah, well, my name is Ryoko, and I'm going to be one of the new team's sensei." She fidgeted nervously, "as for Mizuki…he couldn't make it today."

The class was silent.

"A-anyway! I've got a list of the teams, so we should do that." pulling a neat folder out of her bag, Ryoko-sensei read off her list.

"The first team is under Juu-sensei. It is Mao, Gary-stu," every girl held her breath, "and Momoko." the room was suddenly alight with the burning fury of everyone but Momoko and Ryoko, who remained clueless.

Ryoko continued, "The next team will be under, oh me! So my squad is Hoshi, Tsuki, and Kokoro."

"Yes!" Kokoro leapt into the air, "we're on the same team!"

"Yay!" Hoshi laughed and Tsuki smiled, pleased.

While walking out of the classroom, Momoko and her team were stopped by Ryoko-sensei.

"Sorry to disturb you, but Juu-san asked me to give you a message."

"No problem" Gary flashed his dazzling smile that could out shine the sun and stars together.

"Alright, so he want's you to meet him at the Hokage's office tomorrow morning. Thank you for your time, you may go now."

Outside the building, Mao was excited. "Do you think we get to go on a mission already?"

"I highly doubt that the village is desperate enough to use fresh genin on a mission." Gary's golden hair fell in strands across his face as the wind blew. "What do you think Momoko-chan?"

Momoko was silent for a while. "I think he's either screwing with us or has some sort of training thing planned."

"That's a good assessment." Mao looked more relaxed now, regardless of his black eyes and bandaged body. "See ya tomorrow, then."

"Later." Gary shoved his hands in his pockets and walked slowly away, the wind brushing his hair.

Momoko sighed, and then did the same.

AN:

Well, my first story actually posted on fanfiction...I know i shouldn't use OC's so often, but i just can't help it! It's a bad habit of mine....-sigh- It's especialy bad for this particular story. I think there's maybe....ten OCs? -headdesk- Either way, i hope you enjoy this series, Please R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

{SOMEWHERE BETWEEN THE SAND AND LEAF VILLAGE, OROCHIMARU'S LAIR}

"Kabuto, do you know where that tone-deaf idiot is?"

"You mean Sarai, sir?"

"Who else in our sound village is tone-deaf?"

"Good point sir, but I'm afraid I don't know her whereabouts."

"Great! Just great! First Itachi rejects my offer, I get kicked out of the Akatsuki and now our "luck" is missing! This is a horrible day!"

"If you'd like to make it better, I heard there was a group of Leaf Nin going on a short trip tomorrow morning, not far from here."

"Why would I care about something like that?"

"Well I also heard that they were all Jewish and that one of them is the sexiest thing since sex."

"Sex isn't that sexy." he thought for a moment. "Is it a boy or girl?"

Glancing at his papers, Kabuto replied, "A boy, sir."

But, Orochimaru was already gone.

{NOT FAR FROM OROCHIMARU'S LAIR}

"Aww, I hope I left on the right day. Nii-chan will be mad if I'm late." A girl with blond hair down to her shoulders walked slowly around a small clearing. Something moved around in a bush and the girl screamed. "Ah, I'm sorry pedo-chan! I mean Orochimaru-sama! Orochimaru-sama! I didn't mean to run, I swear! I-"

"Who're you calling 'pedo-chan', eh?" out from the bushes a girl with long blond hair held back in a braid appeared.

Tears filled Sarai's eyes. "Nii-san!" she shouted, leaping on top of the girl.

Sarai was quickly smacked on the head.

"Don't yell, you idiot. Unless you want to be captured again."

"Yes, Aya-Nii." For the first time Sarai looked at Aya's face and gasped. "Nii-san! What happened to your headband?"

"Oh, that?" The black forehead protector had the mist sign and a clear slash through it. 'Did you really think they would let me stay if I came to save you?"

Sarai's eyes were filling again. "Bu-but…that means…"

"Yep. I'm a missing Nin now, but I can take care of myself." Aya smiled down at Sarai. "I'm just glad you're safe."

Sarai whimpered. "But then my situation hasn't changed at all! I'm still stuck with a criminal!"

"Well, if you want to go back to 'pedo-chan', be my guest."

"NOOOOO" she clung to Aya's leg.

"Just kidding, kidding! Get off!" Aya shook her leg forcefully. "It's almost morning now, so we should be going soon."

"It's morning already? Where are we going, anyway?"

"Well, I wanted to try and find an old friend, but I think we'll just go past the leaf village."

"Oh. Have you ever been past the leaf village?"

"Once or twice. We should be fine." Aya started walking away, Sarai on her heels.

[20 METERS AWAY]  
"So where are we going, Juu-sensei?" Momoko carefully climbed over a fallen log to catch up with her excited sensei. Gary and Mao were close behind

"We're going to deliver a message to the sand village informing them about the chunnin exams."

Mao quickened his pace. "Why couldn't they just send it by bird?"

"Hokage wanted me to deliver something to the Kazekage, and the bird wouldn't have been able to carry it. Not to mention I wanted to take you guys out." Juu-sensei smiled widely.

Momoko was somewhat shocked. "That's so nice of you sensei!"

"Heh, you think?" he blushed a little.

They walked into a clearing where the sun shone through the branches, giving a green glow.

Aya cursed and ducked into a bush, dragging Sarai with her.

"Ow! What'd you do that for?" Sarai whined and rubbed the back of her head.

"Shut up.' Aya pointed to the clearing they were headed towards. Standing there were four people; a man and three children who appeared the sisters' age.

Sarai sat up indignantly. "So what? It's just people, we should be fine." she received a light smack on the head.

"Idiot. Look at their headbands, they're leaf nin."

"They're ninja? That's no big deal. We can just lie to them or bribe them or something."

"That might work with any other village, but the Leaf village is well known for their high, almost un-ninja-like, morals." Aya replied gravely.

"Oh." Sarai decided it was a good time to shut up.

Quickly judging their position, Aya concluded that it would be for the best to sneak around the small obstacle.

"Well, well. What have we here?" The green foliage produced a person across from the leaf nin.

Sarai's face fell as she muttered to herself, "Orochimaru…"

Alarmed, Aya searched for another route. Leaf nin were one thing, but a Sannin! They had to get out of there, now.

Juu-sensei stiffened. Momoko glared at the stranger. He seemed suspicious.

Suddenly, Mao was thrown back into the bushes, a scaly purple tail writhing after him. His hand was still gripping a small kunai. Gary starred at the spot Mao stood only seconds before, then turned around furiously.

"Who the hell are you?"

"And what did you do to Mao?" Momoko was as angry as Gary now, her hands tight fists at her sides."Juu-sensei! Are you going to do anything!?"

Their sensei was staring at the bushes that Mao had fallen into.

"Sensei!"Momoko screamed at him, "Do something! Help Mao! Just do something, anything!" She turned to Gary," Go check on Mao, make sure he's okay."

He didn't answer.


End file.
